Brothers and Princesses
by The Unloveable Loser
Summary: So this is, like, my first story published here, and I'm trying to make it as bearable for other people as it has been for me. The story is, i guess it's like A brother's betrayal. If it's as good as i think it is, then please evryone read it! and review
1. Chapter 1

Brothers and Princesses: The Unofficial story

Chapter 0: The History

For 20 years, Mario, the most famous plumber in the world, has been

saving princesses and stomping on mushrooms and turtles all his own. His

brother Luigi, has also been doing this but instead has been laid to the wayside

in favour of his portlier brother. Desperate for attention and needing

popularity, Luigi goes to desperate lengths to obtain mass popularity

Chapter 1: Operation

"What is it now?" Luigi asked into the phone. He had been waiting for this

call for hours but now it came.

"It's Bowser's son." Finally, Luigi thought. He had called Bowser 2 days

earlier for a job he needed done. "Dad says he'll do it for a price."

"Of course, no price is too great for what is about to happen." He said. He

had thought about this for a long time. Maybe for the past 20 years. "Listen,

this is something that I appericiate, ok? I really thank your dad for this."

"Of course. Now dad wants to talk to you. Make sure you answer right."

He dropped the phone.

Luigi thought long and hard about this. Bowser was Mario's arch-nemesis,

a mutated turtle with powers comparable to Godzilla. This could be a real

bargaining chip for Bowser. Then someone picked up the phone.

"Luigi" Bowser said in that rough reptilian voice. "You know I have no

grievances towards you. In fact I like you much more than I like Peach kingdom.

It's just that you have ties to Mario. And Mario is my enemy. And now you want

me to do something that would destroy him. This is what I have wanted from

you for so long. Give yourself a pat on the back." He paused. Luigi felt proud,

doing a favour for the Dark Lord of the Turtles. This would surely give him the

respect he deserved. "Now my friend comes the hard part. You must lure Mario

away, don't give him a clue as to what might happen. Always allow for variables,

you never might know what will happen in an operation as dangerous as this one.

Your brother" Luigi got angry at this but he didn't say anything for fear of

angering Bowser. " is having his birthday party today, correct?" Bowser asked.

"Yes, Bowser. The fool is having a birthday party to celebrate his getting

older. A little naive, if you ask me" Luigi said.

" I didn't ask you, fool." This hurt Luigi. " But now there is no more

Stopping. I want you to kill your brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Nintendo Party

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang all of the video game characters in the

room. All of the usual suspects were there, including Link(who was surprisingly

away from his quest to find Zelda), Samus Aran(A master bounty hunter from

outer space) and Kirby. It was Mario's 20th birthday(which is very old in real-

life) and all his friends wanted to make it a memorable one.

Mario let it all sink in. This was memorable. But he also intended to use

this party as a shock to all the people in the party. For the last year Mario had

contemplated retiring from his life of princess-saving. It was time for him to go

back to what he truly was. An unremarkable, fat, old plumber. It was not that

Mario had lost sight of his ideals or had become numb to everyone else's

problems. It was just that he no longer had that desire to save the girl, a

youthful edge he used on his opponents time and time again. He was just getting

older and with age came slower reflexes, weaker senses and a desire to settle

down. Mario wanted to settle down with Peach, finally. When Mario thought

about it, Peach was just using him. That was all there was in their relationship.

Him saving Peach with Peach not returning the favour. Mario smiled on, his

friends shaking his hand and telling him to blow the candles. When? he thought.

When would he get happiness. He blew the candles out.

"Make a wish!!!" said Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong became a friend of

Mario's after such a long time fighting against each other. Everyone shouted in

agreement.

"If you want me to!" and he made a wish. He wished to be given _his _

happiness. He wished to retire peacefully. He wished for Peach's eternal love.

But most of all he wished for Luigi's support. His brother had been drifting away

from Mario ever since that one incident where Luigi got stuck in a tight

situation in a bank robbery by Bowser. Luigi had said he had the situation under

control, but when Mario got there Luigi was at gunpoint by one of Bowser's

goons. Mario only got there just in time. Luigi was one hair away from getting

killed.

"Make a speech!" said Peach and she clung onto his arms. He looked up at

the crowd. "Well I need a glass of wine first!" and someone gave him one.

"Well that was quick. Well it's been a hectic 20 years! I mean really

nothing _has happened. _So I say maybe nothing should happen, eh?" He raised his

glass. Everybody else did. " Yeah but maybe it's a time for change..." he looked

around. "Where is Luigi! That rascal." Donkey Kong looked for Luigi for 1 minute

then came back carrying him. "What is it now?" Luigi asked. He hated things like

this.

"Eh, Luigi I wanted to say something to you, come here." He asked Luigi.

Luigi grudgingly came. "Everyone I am announcing my retirement tonight!"

everyone was suddenly in conversation. This was big. Who would be his

successor? " I am announcing Luigi as my successor. I hope you give him the

same respect you gave or give me." He looked at Donkey Kong. "So enjoy the

party everyone and have fun."

Luigi was stuck in thought while people gave Mario his gifts. This would

destroy everything. He's given me his position as the protector of the kingdom,

he thought. How could the plan be carried out now? Bowser will want to hear of

this.


End file.
